El Chantage
by DarkGirl1999
Summary: Daniela, una chica comun y corriente que vive en la superficie, llega a Bajoterra por accidente...este mundo es nuevo para ella y se lleva una sorpresa al llegar ahi; pero luego del tiempo, Daniela mostrara su lado mas oscuro y descansara hasta obtener lo que quiere...Este si fue mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

El Chantaje

Bueno, ahora si empecemos con las historias más largas; me tendrán paciencia como siempre y espero sus comentarios (el día que deje de decir lo mismo, hago fiesta :p)

Chapter 1: El Descubrimiento

En la superficie….

Una chica de 16 años estaba saliendo del colegio; era una chica de estatura mediana; cabello fucsia, ojos verdes, botas negras, chaqueta negra, jeans celestes y blusa plateada. Era una chica muy tímida, aunque tenía demasiados amigos.

Hey Dani, espera- dijo una amiga de la chica.

Que hay Lula, que sucede?- dijo la chica muy preocupada.

Nada, solo que me canse de correr; tienes el informe de sociales?- pregunto la chica.

Si, llévatelo después me olvido- dijo la pelirosa (no sería pelifucsia).

Está bien, adiós- dijo Lula y se fue.

Adiós- dijo Daniela yendo a su casa.

Mientras en Bajoterra….

Chicos, no hay nada que hacer- dijo Kord viendo la ventana totalmente aburrido.

Pero y que hay de Pronto- dijo el topoide el cual estaba haciendo su "gran" presentación topoide.

Pronto, no te lo tomes a mal; pero eso está muy aburrido- dijo Eli.

Si Pronto, tal vez otra cosa sería mejor- dijo Trixie viendo a sus babosas.

Jumm, no saben de lo que se pierden- dijo el topoide subiendo las escaleras.

Ni me lo imagino- dijo Kord, luego de unos segundos la alarma del refugio sonó.

Al fin algo divertido, vamos chicos- dijo el peliazul cogiendo su lanzadora.

La Banda de Shane salió directamente hacia la caverna nefasta, al menos eso indicaban las coordenadas.

Kord, creí que era la caverna nefasta- dijo el peliazul confundido al ver que no estaban en ese lugar.

Pero si las coordenadas decían ahí- dijo el troll viendo su rastreador.

Bueno chicos, después hablamos de eso; mejor vengan a ver esto- dijo la pelirroja desde un arbusto que estaba cerca.

Que es eso?- pregunto el topoide.

Son ametralladoras, pero como un tanque de guerra- dijo Eli asustado al ver un montón de ametralladoras.

Y que es eso?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Un tanque de guerra, es como un carro cubierto de un material fuerte; en las guerras se usan estos para disparar al enemigo- explico el Shane- eso es muy peligroso, aun con las babosas- dijo el Shane viendo a la pelirroja.

No puede ser, entonces como lo detenemos?- pregunto Kord.

Tendremos que destruirlo, y yo sé cómo- dijo Eli.

Cómo?- pregunto un confundido topoide.

Fácil, con el disparo de fusión- dijo el peliazul viendo a Burpy y a Julls.

Pero está custodiado por varios guardias- dijo Pronto asustado.

Entonces tenemos que distraerlos- dijo Eli preparando a su babosa carnero.

Está bien, te cubriremos amigo- dijo Kord.

Luego todos salieron a luchar, aunque jamás pensaron que iban a ver tantos hombres de Blakk, incluido al Diablos Nachos.

Pero que- dijo Nachos al oír un disparo- no puede ser, Eli Shane- dijo Nachos sonriendo.

Te da gusto verme Nachos- dijo Eli.

Claro, así te destruiré más rápido- dicho esto saco su lanzadora con una babosa demoledora malvada.

Ya lo veremos, ahora chicos- dicho esto la Banda empezó a disparar varias babosas contra el Diablos Nachos y los guardias de Blakk.

Chicos, son demasiados- dijo Trixie al ver que más hombres de Blakk llegaban.

Tenemos que detenerlos- dijo Eli sacando a su babosa congelada- bien Hielo, es tu turno- dicho esto disparo a Hielo el cual hizo una pared hielo.

Listo, ahora tenemos que destruir los tanques de…como sea- dijo el troll.

Ni crean que lo harán- una voz maligna salió de la nada.

Doctor Blakk!- dijeron la Banda de Shane al unísono.

Vaya así que vinieron a destruir mi querida súper ametralladora- dijo Blakk sonriendo.

Claro y lo haremos- dijo Eli cargando a Burpy.

Bien, eso lo veremos- dijo Blakk sacando su lanzadora.

Luego de eso hubo una gran pelea, la Banda de Shane apenas podía mantenerse de pie ya que el grupo de Blakk era más grande que el de ellos.

Chicos, apenas tengo algunas babosas- dijo la pelirroja.

Yo aún tengo como cinco- dijo Eli.

Yo tengo una….estropeada- dijo Pronto mirando a su babosa muy enojado.

Bueno, eso no importa; lo importante es que tenemos que dejarlos sin babosas- dijo Kord.

Chicos, hare la fusión- dijo Eli cargando su lanzadora.

Te cubriremos Eli- dijo la pelirroja.

Está bien Trix, les daré la señal para hacer la fusión- dijo Eli, los demás asintieron.

Donde estas Eli Shane- dijo el Diablos Nachos apuntando su lanzadora hacia un arbusto, hasta que sintió un golpe.

Pues aquí no está- dijo Kord saliendo de la nada y golpeando a Nachos.

Grrr…ahora las pagaras troll- dijo Nachos apuntando al troll con una electroshock malvada.

Doctor Blakk, ya es hora de rendirse- dijo Eli disparando a Blakk.

No lo creas Eli Shane, lo que voy hacer es destruirte- dijo Blakk disparando a una torpedo malvada.

Ahhhh!- dijo Eli al sentir que la torpedo lo había golpeado.

Muajaja, te prometo que lograre destruirte- dijo Blakk sonriendo malévolamente.

Pues, no prometa algo que no va a cumplir; ahora Sierra- dijo el Shane disparando a su babosa trilladora.

Trix, ayuda!- dijo Pronto el cual estaba amarrado por varias babosas arácnidas.

Pronto, cuantas veces te he dicho que tienes que moverte cuando te disparen- dijo Trixie sacando a su amigo de la red de telaraña en el cual estaba amarrado.

Ahhhh!, jamás saldré de aquí- dijo Pronto desesperado.

Pronto, no seas tan dramático; no es para tanto- dijo Trixie jalando al topoide- esto está demasiado duro; necesitare a Kord.

Aquí estoy, para que me llamaban- dijo Kord viendo a la pelirroja.

Necesito que desamarres a Pronto- dijo Trixie mirando al topoide.

Está bien, aunque sería mejor dejarlo así; para que no moleste- dijo Kord viendo al topoide.

Oye, tengo derecho a ser libre- dijo el topoide viendo al troll muy enojado.

Está bien- dicho esto Kord saco a Pronto.

Gracias, ahora hay que ayudar a Eli- dijo Pronto yendo donde estaba Eli.

Pero como, ya no tenemos babosas- dijo Trixie.

Bueno, en este caso será cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Kord.

Mientras con Blakk….

Jamás lo lograras Blakk- dijo Eli disparando a las pocas babosas que le quedaban.

Muajaja, claro que lo lograre y tomare el control de todo Bajoterra- dijo Blakk disparando una electroshock.

Blakk, esos tanques son demasiados peligrosos; en vez de lograr conquistar Bajoterra, la vas a destruir- dijo Eli esquivando a las malvadas.

Pues, eso lo convierte en algo mejor- dijo Blakk.

Mientras en la superficie….

Mama, voy a salir- dijo Daniela desde la puerta.

Está bien cariño, pero no te demores- dicho esto Daniela cerró la puerta.

La chica había decidido salir al parque, era su lugar favorito; apenas llego se sentó en un banco que había en una esquina y comenzó a pensar.

Eli, como te extraño; a donde te habrás mudado?- dijo la chica recordando la última vez que vio a Eli.

_FLASHBACK _

_Era el último día de clases en la secundaria, todos los alumnos estaban felices de salir de clases, ya que estaban muy cansados, una chica pelifucsia estaba en su casillero recogiendo los cuadernos que tenía que llevarse a casa, hasta que vio que alguien le cerró la puerta._

_Eli, me asustaste; cómo estás?_

_Bien, aquí feliz de que se acabe la escuela y claro un poco triste al saber que no veré a mis amigos- dijo Eli un poco triste._

_A que te refieres?, los podrás ver en las vacaciones- dijo Daniela._

_Si lo sé, pero es que me voy a mudar- dijo Eli._

_En serio, no te vayas; te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo Daniela abrazando al Shane._

_Yo también, pero prometo que nos pondremos en contacto._

_Bueno, pero a donde te vas- pregunto Daniela confundida._

_No lo sé, mi mama solo me dijo que nos íbamos y ya- dijo Eli._

_Mmm que mal, bueno lo importante es que te vas feliz- dijo Daniela._

_Si, bueno el punto es que quería invitarte a mi cumpleaños, ya sabes una pequeña reunión de amigos- dijo Eli._

_Claro, como lo olvide; mañana cumples 15- dijo Daniela abrazando al peliazul._

_Si jaja…pero suéltame que me estas ahorcando- dijo el peliazul ya que apenas podía respirar._

_Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Daniela cerrando su casillero._

_Claro, adiós- dicho esto Eli le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Hay Eli, como te extraño- dijo Daniela a sí misma, estaba totalmente enamorada de él, desde el día que lo conoció; cuando apenas estaban pequeños.

_FLASHBACK_

_Era el primer día de clases en la escuela, todos los niños estaban nerviosos y también una pequeña niña de 7 años._

_Mama, papa; no me dejen sola- decía la pequeña niña al ver que sus padres la estaban dejando en el salón de clases._

_No te preocupes mi amor, estarás bien- dijo la mama de la niña._

_Pero, no tengo ningún amigo- dijo la niña llorando._

_Cariño, vas a tener amigos; solo tienes que socializar- dijo el papa._

_Dicho esto la niña entro al salón de clases y se presentó._

_Hola…Ehhh me llamo Daniela y bueno tengo 7 años y me gusta bailar y cantar._

_Los estudiantes solo la miraron, luego se empezaron a reír, menos un niño peliazul._

_No se rían- dijo la niña a punto de llorar._

_Niños, ya basta; ahora mija anda siéntate con alguno de tus compañeritos- dijo la maestra, la niña solo hizo caso a la petición._

_Disculpa me puedo…- dijo la niña pero no termino de decir la oración._

_NO, está ocupado- dijo un niño._

_Y así nadie quería sentarse al lado de la niña, hasta que la niña logro llegar a un último asiento._

_Disculpa…yo puedo snif snif- la niña no pudo terminar de decir la oración porque estaba llorando, ya que temía que no le dieran asiento._

_Claro, ven siéntate- dijo un niño peliazul._

_Gracias…snif- dijo la niña._

_Pero, por qué lloras?- pregunto._

_Porque creí que tú tampoco me ibas a dar asiento- dijo la niña._

_No te preocupes jamás pienses eso, y cómo te llamas?- pregunto._

_Me llamo Daniela, y tú?- pregunto la niña secándose las lágrimas._

_Me llamo Eli- dijo el peliazul- tranquila todo está bien- dijo Eli abrazando a la chica._

_Desde ese día todo cambio para Daniela, Eli se había convertido en su mejor amigo; siempre andaban juntos o jugaban juntos, Eli siempre estaba en las buenas y en las malas con ella; y más cuando la molestaban._

_Oye suéltame- dijo Daniela ya que unos niños la estaban agarrando para robarle el dinero._

_Jaja, ni lo pienses pequeña- dijo el niño burlándose._

_Déjala en paz- de la nada apareció un peliazul._

_Vaya, pero si es Eli; Uyy Daniela, tu príncipe azul te vino a salvar- dijo el niño._

_Carlos, deja en paz a Daniela- dijo Eli._

_O si no que- dijo el chico con un tono amenazante, Eli lo primero que hizo fue golpearle._

_Los dos siguieron peleando hasta que a Eli lo tiraron en el suelo._

_Te dije Shane, jamás te metas conmigo- dicho esto los niños se fueron._

_Eli, estas bien- pregunto Daniela._

_Si, y tu- pregunto preocupado._

_Si, si lo estoy; y gracias por salvarme de esos niños- dijo Daniela._

_Nunca dejaron de ser mejores amigos, desde que termino la escuela siguieron sus mismos rumbos, los dos se fueron al mismo colegio; nunca separándose, aunque Eli tuviera sus otros amigos, nunca dejaba a Daniela de un lado._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Cada recuerdo la hacía poner feliz a Daniela, pero a la vez triste al ver que su mejor amigo; el que siempre la protegía y se preocupaba por ella ya no estaba.

Eli, espero volver a verte- luego de esto Daniela se levantó del banco y se fue caminando a la casa, pero tuvo un problema.

Ay no, mi teléfono- dijo Daniela frustrada ya que su teléfono se había caído a una alcantarilla- bueno no habrá ningún problema si bajo a verlo- dijo abriendo la tapa y bajo, todo estaba totalmente oscuro, pero Daniela tenía una linterna.

Wow, creí que las alcantarillas eran más asquerosas- Daniela se sorprendió al ver que la alcantarilla no tenía agua, si no que tenía un suelo firme-.

Daniela siguió caminando varios metros, hasta que encontró su teléfono.

Aquí estas – dijo Daniela cogiendo su teléfono, pero después se dio cuenta que este había caído justo al lado de una puerta- Que es esto?- se preguntó confundida, lo primero que hizo fue apretar un botón que había en el lado izquierdo, luego de eso la puerta se abrió mostrando un pequeño asiento para una persona.

Y ese asiento, adonde llevara?- se preguntó confundida Daniela, no sabía en donde estaba así que decidió sentarse.

Veamos que hace este botón- dicho esto Daniela apretó el botón, no sabía que hacia ese botón, así que estaba muy nerviosa.

Pero al no sentir nada, Daniela suspiro totalmente aliviada, se iba bajar de la silla hasta que.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito Daniela al sentir que la silla estaba descendiendo a gran velocidad.

Continuara….

Y que tal, les gusto?; bueno este fic va a tener varios capítulos y de paso apareció mi primer OC, espero que les haya gustado (se suponía que después del One-Shot, iba a ir otro fic y después este pero swwaggii estaba desesperada por este).

Bueno y por cierto espero sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

El Chantaje

Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste y gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Chapter 2: Un Nuevo Mundo

En el capítulo anterior de El Chantaje…

_Veamos que hace este botón- dicho esto Daniela apretó el botón, no sabía que hacia ese botón, así que estaba muy nerviosa._

_Pero al no sentir nada, Daniela suspiro totalmente aliviada, se iba bajar de la silla hasta que._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito Daniela al sentir que la silla estaba descendiendo a gran velocidad._

_Continuara…._

En el presente….

Daniela estaba totalmente aterrada, no sabía hacia donde llevaba esta silla, hasta que vio un pequeño hoyo que indicaba el fin de la vía.

Voy a morirrrr!- decía Daniela, estaba totalmente asustada, hasta que la vía se acabó y la silla salió volando.

Ahhhh!- grito Daniela al ver que la silla se elevó y estaba a punto de caer pero al sentir que la caída era suave, abrió los ojos- Que paso?, Que es esto?, Dónde estoy?- pregunto Daniela a la nada.

Mientras con Blakk….

La pelea seguía, Eli no tenía libertad para hacer la fusión ya que si Blakk no lo molestaba, el Diablos Nachos si lo hacía.

Quédate quieto Shane y te prometo que tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor- dijo el Diablos Nachos apuntando al Shane con una babosa carnero malvada.

Ni lo pienses Nachos, no te daré ese gusto- dijo Eli disparando a Burpy.

Eli, estas bien?- pregunto la pelirroja preocupada al ver que el Shane estaba cansado y demasiado.

Si lo estoy, pero me estoy cansando necesito hacer la fusión rápido- dijo el peliazul.

Está bien, le diré a Kord y a Pronto que….Ahhh!- grito la pelirroja al sentir una carnero golpearla.

Trixie!- grito Eli al ver que su amiga estaba en el piso.

Eli, estas ahí- dijo Trixie débilmente.

Si, lo estoy; no te preocupes, todo estará bien- dijo Eli ayudando a Trixie; Eli estaba sintiéndose raro, desde que conoció a Trixie sintió que su corazón estaba latiendo más fuerte y tenía ganas de protegerla; a él le gustaba, le gustaba Trixie Sting, pero tenía miedo de que no lo aceptara.

Trix, estas bien- dijo Kord corriendo donde la pelirroja.

Si lo estoy, solo me dieron en el hombro- dijo Trixie mirando a Eli.

Trixie, estas viva- dijo Pronto abrazando a su amiga.

Pronto, ese golpe no fue para tanto, no exageres- dijo la pelirroja viendo al topoide.

Muy bien, Trixie será mejor que te ocultes en un lugar donde puedas disparar sin que te lleguen impactos; lo mismo a ustedes chicos- dijo el líder de la Banda.

Y tu Eli?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Yo tengo que arriesgarme, lo que quiero es que ustedes no estén en peligro- dijo el Shane viendo a sus amigos.

Está bien, ten cuidado- dijo Trixie alejándose.

Tú también- dicho esto Eli fue a seguir luchando.

Mientras con Daniela….

La chica estaba totalmente confundida, no sabía en donde estaba; hasta que vio varias babosas.

Y ustedes que son pequeñas, parecen babosas- dijo Daniela cogiendo a una babosa bengala, la babosa solo salto a su mano.

Que tiernas- dijo Daniela.

La chica siguió caminando varios metros hasta que oyó un ruido, parecían disparos.

Que está pasando allí?- pregunto Daniela, la babosa solo alzo sus dos bracitos indicando que no sabía.

Ejem…acaso entendiste lo que dije- dijo Daniela un poco asustada al ver a la babosa, la babosa solo movió su cabecita.

_Cuidado!- desde unos arbustos salió una pelirroja._

Ahhh!- grito Daniela al sentir que la pelirroja la tiro al piso- quién eres?- pregunto confundida.

Soy Trixie, deberías tener más cuidado por donde vas; aquí hay un duelo- dijo Trixie levantándose.

Enserio, cierto y soy Daniela- dijo la pelifucsia presentándose.

Gusto en conocerte Daniela, que haces por aquí si hay un duelo- dijo Trixie confundida.

Duelo?, a que te refieres; en dónde estoy?- pregunto Daniela.

Trixie estaba sorprendida por la pregunta que hizo Daniela, pensó que tal vez la chica había perdido la memoria; hasta que recordó que Eli venia de la superficie.

Disculpa, de dónde vienes?- pregunto Trixie.

De México (no sé dónde vivía Eli)- dijo la chica.

México, bueno aquí en Bajoterra no hay ninguna caverna que se llame así- dijo la pelirroja.

Bajoterra, que es eso?- le pregunto aún más confundida la chica.

Espera, tu viene del tal planeta….como se llama…Tierra- dijo Trixie.

Emm, bueno sí; pero me quieres explicar que es esto- dijo la pelifucsia.

Esto es Bajoterra, es un lugar totalmente diferente al mundo ardiente- dijo la pelirroja.

El mundo ardiente?- pregunto Daniela.

Sí, es de donde tu vienes; o la superficie como mi amigo la llama- dijo la pelirroja.

Y que hay de diferente con el "mundo ardiente"?- pregunto.

Que aquí en Bajoterra, tienes que usar babosas y luchar contra el mal; luego te explico, ahora mantente cerca mío si no quieres morir- dijo la pelirroja llevándose a Daniela a unos arbustos.

La pelea seguía, habían paso horas y Blakk ya estaba harto; había pedido a sus secuaces que se vallan llevando varios tanques de ametralladoras.

Eli por otro lado, estaba totalmente cansado apenas podía mantenerse de pie, y le quedaba justo las dos babosas para hacer la fusión.

Blakk, ya para- dijo Eli desde el piso.

Muajaja, despídete Eli Shane- dijo Blakk apuntando al Shane con una Electroshock malvada.

Ni lo pienses Blakk- dijo la pelirroja disparando a su babosa torpedo, tirando la lanzadora de Blakk- ahora Eli- grito Trixie, dicho esto Eli hizo un disparo de fusión.

Noooooo!- dijo Blakk al ver que tres de sus seis súper ametralladoras quedaron destruidas.

Vas a ver Sting, tu novio la pagara caro- dicho esto el Doctor Blakk le disparo a Eli una carnero malvada, el cual dejo al Shane inconsciente; luego Blakk saco a una Boom-muerte- adiós Shane-dicho esto Blakk iba a disparar a la babosa hasta que sintió que alguien lo había golpeado.

No te atrevas a matar a Eli- dijo Kord.

Ahora enfréntate al poder de Pronto- dijo el topoide alabándose como siempre.

Apura Pronto- dicho esto Pronto saco a una carnero.

Listo, ahora solo hay que…donde esta?- dijo un confundido topoide al ver que Blakk no estaba.

Muajaja, tengan por seguro que esta no será la última vez que nos veremos; y su líder la pagara muy caro- dijo Blakk yéndose.

Eli, amigo estas bien- pregunto Kord al ver a su amigo en el piso.

Mientras que en los arbustos….

Trixie, todo está bien- pregunto Daniela.

No lo sé, Pronto como esta Eli?- pregunto la pelirroja.

No lo sé, no despierta- dijo el topoide.

Que!, no puede ser Eli- dicho esto Trixie salió corriendo hacia Eli.

_Eli, acaso no será…no, no lo creo- se dijo Daniela en sus pensamientos._

Eli por favor despierta- dijo Trixie llorando.

Tranquila Trix, solo esta inconsciente; hay que llevarlo al refugio- dijo el troll.

No se va a morir cierto- dijo el topoide asustado.

No Pronto, no lo hará- dijo Kord.

Trixie, como está tu amigo?- pregunto Daniela saliendo de los arbustos.

Ehhh, Trix…quien es ella?- pregunto un confundido troll.

Chicos ella es Daniela, viene del mundo ardiente- dijo la pelirroja.

Gusto en conocerlos- dijo Daniela.

Si, a nosotros también- dijo Kord.

Oigan y que hay de Eli- dijo Pronto.

Cierto, hay que llevarlo- dijo Trixie.

Eli, puedo verlo- dijo Daniela.

Acaso lo conoces?- pregunto el troll.

Bueno, en donde yo vivo tenía un amigo llamado así- dijo Daniela.

Está bien- dijo la pelirroja.

Daniela se acercó a ver al peliazul, se sorprendió al verlo a él en el piso y en ese mundo.

E-E-E-E-l-lii-i-i- dijo Daniela totalmente asustada.

Si lo conoces?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Claro, es mi mejor amigo; pero que hace aquí?, está bien?- pregunto Daniela preocupada.

Si, solo esta inconsciente y bueno la otra pregunta es una larga historia- dijo el troll. Luego se fueron, Kord cargo a Eli y puso su meca en piloto automático.

Sube Daniela- dijo Trixie, la chica solo asintió subiéndose.

El viaje hacia el refugio duro mucho tiempo y ya estaba anocheciendo, Trixie estaba totalmente preocupada por Eli, pensaba en lo peor pero sus amigos siempre la sacaban de esos malos pensamientos.

Ya en el refugio….

Con cuidado…Con cuidado; listo- dijo Pronto al ver que Eli estaba bien acomodado en el sofá, aunque este aun no despertaba.

Wow, que es este lugar?- pregunto sorprendida Daniela.

Este es el refugio, aquí vivimos- dijo la pelirroja acercándose con una paño húmedo.

Estará bien, verdad?- pregunto Daniela ya que estaba muy preocupada por su mejor amigo.

Si, afortunadamente solo esta inconsciente; que raro que se haya cansado tanto- dijo la pelirroja.

Bueno, digamos Trix que la pelea no fue tan corta como normalmente lo es- dijo el troll.

Si, además Pronto el Magnífico fue el que los salvo a todos- dijo el topoide alabándose como todos los días, los demás solo reviraron los ojos.

Bueno y Daniela, como llegaste aquí?...sabias sobre Bajoterra?- pregunto Kord.

Bueno, no sabía nada de Bajoterra; la verdad es que mi teléfono se cayó en una alcantarilla…baje a verlo y cuando lo cogí, vi que había una puerta con un signo de S con una estrella…- explicaba Daniela pero fue interrumpida por Trixie.

Esa es la marca Shane- dijo la pelirroja.

La marca Shane. Que es eso?- pregunto Daniela más confundida de lo que estaba.

Bueno, los Shane son personas que vienen de generación en generación a cuidar Bajoterra de los males que existen, aquí ha habido muchos Shane; pero cada vez que uno moría o ya no podía seguir el cargo de protector de Bajoterra, el siguiente Shane tenía que hacer el trabajo y así sucesivamente, hasta el día de hoy- explico la pelirroja.

Mmm…Shane, me suena familiar; bueno y sobre Eli, de donde lo conocen- pregunto la pelifucsia.

Bueno, Eli es el….- la pelirroja no pudo terminar de decir la oración ya que Daniela la interrumpió.

Espera, dijiste que los Shane son los que protegen Bajoterra…entonces Eli es un Shane; Eli es el Shane protector de Bajoterra en la actualidad- dijo Daniela.

Si, cuando cumplió 15 años viajo hasta Bajoterra, ya que su padre Will Shane quien antes era el protector de Bajoterra, desapareció misteriosamente- dijo la pelirroja.

Entonces, aquí fue Eli…pero, por que no me lo dijo?- pregunto la chica.

Nadie en el mundo ardiente, además de los Shane saben de Bajoterra, todos los Shane proviene de ahí- explico la pelirroja- y tu…que eres para Eli?- pregunto la pelirroja confundida, pero a la vez estaba sintiendo algo raro en su corazón, sentía que latía más fuerte y cuando vio a esa chica, le dio como un ataque de celos.

Yo soy amiga de Eli, nos conocemos desde que teníamos 7 años- dijo Daniela.

Wow, pero Eli jamás nos habló de ti- dijo el troll.

Es verdad, pero me imagino que ha de ver mencionado a Pronto el Magnífico- dijo el topoide.

Pronto, ella no sabe ni siquiera que es Bajoterra y dices que te Eli te menciono- dijo el troll mirando a Pronto.

Bueno, yo ni siquiera sabía que Eli estaba aquí, me dijo el ultimo día de clases que se iba a mudar…no sabía a donde- dijo la pelifucsia.

Bueno Daniela, Eli no te dijo la verdad porque nadie de los que están en la superficie deben saber que Bajoterra existe, si no los dos mundos van a estar en graves problemas- dijo la pelirroja.

Bueno, en eso tienes razón- Daniela estaba un poco mal porque Eli le había mentido, pero tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, luego se oyó un pequeño ruido.

Trix, Kord, Pronto; están ahí- dijo un peliazul el cual se estaba levantando.

Eli, estas bien- dijo la pelirroja dándole un abrazo al Shane.

Eli, amigo que bueno que despertaste- dijo el troll.

Eli!, al fin despertaste, creí que estabas…digo, ellos creyeron que estabas muerto- dijo el topoide conservando el orgullo que apenas tenía.

Jaja, no se preocupen estoy bien…pero, que sucedió?- pregunto confundido.

Blakk te golpeo con una carnero malvada y te quedaste inconsciente- explico el troll.

Blakk!, las súper ametralladoras; que sucedieron con ellas- dijo el Shane asustado.

Bueno, por la fusión lograste destruir tres…de seis- dijo la pelirroja.

No puede ser, aun Bajoterra está en peligro- dijo el Shane, levantándose hasta que sintió que alguien lo empujo.

Tranquilo Eli, después arreglaremos eso, tienes que descansar; además tienes visitas- dijo la pelirroja.

Visita, pero si aquí en Bajoterra no tengo visitas?- pregunto confuso el Shane.

Eli, eres tú?- pregunto Daniela acercándose al Shane, este la miro sorprendido.

Da-a-a-n-i-ie-e-l-a- dijo el Shane tartamudeando- que haces aquí?- pregunto aún más confundido.

Bueno, es una larga historia y tú me tienes que dar una explicación- dijo Daniela, luego de esto los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente esperando a que uno hablara.

Continuara…

Bueno, decidí no dejarlos en suspenso; que les parece? Y eso que a mi normalmente no me gustan los OC pero en este caso y en otros les di una excepción, bueno Besos y espero sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

El Chantaje

Bueno, para que palabras si pueden seguir leyendo…gracias por sus comentarios.

Chapter 3: La verdad

Eli, dime que haces aquí- dijo Daniela con una mirada seria.

Es una historia muy larga Daniela, y la verdad estoy demasiado cansado como para contarla- dijo el Shane, aunque en gran parte era mentira.

Eliott Shane, te conozco muy bien…por qué me mentiste?- dijo la pelifucsia enojada.

Bueno…es que…yo. Espera, hace un rato me preguntaste que hacia aquí y ahora me dices que porque te mentí- dijo el Shane confundido.

Eli; Daniela ya lo sabe- dijo la pelirroja tocándole el hombro al Shane.

Ya lo sabe… Daniela yo lo siento; nunca te quise mentir, pero tenía que mantener esto en secreto. Nadie se puede enterar en la superficie que Bajoterra existe.

Te entiendo Eli y no te preocupes, no estoy enojada contigo…me da gusto verte de nuevo- dicho esto Daniela abrazo a Eli el cual se sonrojo.

Gracias, bueno y como llegaste aquí…. Sabias de esto?- pregunto un confundido Eli.

Bueno, en realidad mi teléfono cayó en una alcantarilla y cuando baje a verlo, me di cuenta que había un pasillo; me llevo a una puerta y cuando la abrí vi una silla, aplaste un botón y luego la silla empezó a descender a gran velocidad- explico Daniela.

Sí, pero y a mis amigos…como los conocistes?- pregunto.

Bueno, estaba caminando y Trixie me tiro abajo; al parecer había un duelo- siguió explicando- luego te vi peleando con un hombre y te disparo una…como se dice; babosa y quedaste inconsciente- termino de relatar la chica.

Si, apenas recuerdo eso…bueno creo que te tienes que quedar aquí hasta mientras- dijo el Shane- te puedes quedar en mi habitación si quieres, yo dormiré aquí en la sala.

Eli, puede dormir en mi habitación; si alcanza una pequeña sabana y almohada- dijo la pelirroja.

No lo sé, Daniela quieres dormir con Trixie?- pregunto el Shane viendo a su amiga.

Bueno, porque no…además podemos hacer noche de chicas- dijo Daniela, el peliazul solo reviro los ojos.

Noche…de chicas, que es eso?- pregunto Trixie la cual se quedó mirando a Eli.

Aquí en Bajoterra no hacen lo mismo que hacemos allá en la superficie, solo algunas…bueno pocas cosas- dijo el peliazul.

Te explicare- dijo la pelifucsia- una noche de chicas es una reunión, solo entre mujeres en la cual nos quedamos despiertas hasta tarde, haciendo lo que normalmente hacen las chicas- explicaba Daniela.

Y que hacen normalmente las chicas en el mundo ardiente- dijo la pelirroja.

Bueno, normalmente nos pintamos las uñas, nos tomamos fotos y otras cosas- dijo Daniela.

Suena bien, creo que es una buena idea- dijo Trixie.

Bien, ustedes tendrán su noche de chicas; pero no hagan tanto ruido- dijo Eli.

Que!, pero si van a ser bastante ruido como para no dejar dormir a Pronto- se quejaba el topoide ya que quería descansar sus 2 cerebros.

Pronto, déjalas son chicas- dijo Kord.

Si Pronto, Kord tiene razón; además Trixie no había tenido una chica que la acompañe- dijo el Shane.

Está bien, pero espero que dejen dormir en paz a Pronto- dijo el topoide.

_Él es así por molestar o que- _le susurro Daniela a Trixie.

Es así porque si, tienes que acostumbrarte y más cuando cocina- dijo la pelirroja.

A que te refieres con cocina- pregunto Daniela.

_La cena está servida- grito Pronto desde la cocina._

Ya lo veras- dijo la pelirroja, de ahí toda la banda fue a la cocina a ver que "delicioso" plato había cocinado el topoide.

Qué asco, que es eso?- dijo Daniela con una cara de asco.

Eso mi querida joven es mi lasaña de insectos al vapor- dijo Pronto sirviendo la comida.

Pronto, yo creo que debiste hacer algo más…comestible, digo ya que Daniela está aquí- dijo Eli.

Si Pronto, solo por hoy; la otra semana puedes hacer tus "fabulosas" recetas topoides- dijo Kord.

Mmm, está bien- dijo el topoide llevándose la lasaña y trayendo un pollo.

Gracias y Pronto, desde cuando tienes este pollo?- pregunto Kord confundido ya que no había visto ese pollo antes.

Bueno, me lo regalaron y se los iba a dar el fin de semana; pero ya que esta es una ocasión especial, cambie el menú- dijo el topoide.

Espera, si cambiaste el menú; eso significa que el fin de semana comeremos…- el troll no termino de decir la oración ya que el topoide lo interrumpió.

BABA DE INSECTOS A LA CREME-dijo entusiasmado el topoide.

Qué asco, bueno hicimos un trato y tenemos que cumplirlo- dijo el líder de la Banda.

De ahí todos empezaron a comer, la comida estaba totalmente deliciosa que hasta Kord e Eli repitieron; Trixie, en cambio estaba en otro mundo. Le era extraño que Daniela estuviera con ellos, se había acostumbrado a ser la única chica de la Banda, además sintió como que si a Eli le gustara que Daniela este con él, se estaba empezando a poner celosa y pensando en cosas negativas; pero quería mucho a Daniela, no pensaba en que a Daniela le haría algo malo a Eli.

Bueno chicos, creo que termine; necesito salir a tomar aire fresco- dijo Daniela yéndose al patio trasero.

Está bien, pero ya mismo vamos a tener nuestra noche de chicas; así que no te demores- dijo la pelirroja mientras comía.

Chicos, yo también termine; creo que voy a hablar con Daniela- dijo el Shane llevando los platos al fregadero- esta semana no me toca lavar- dijo el Shane mirando a troll.

Está bien, yo lo hare- dijo el troll.

En el patio…

Daniela estaba sentada al lado de unos arbustos, luego vio a Burpy quien estaba cerca de allí; la babosa solo subió a su hombro.

Wow, que lindo eres. Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la chica.

Ese es Burpy, era de mi padre- dijo el peliazul asustando a Daniela.

Eli!, me asustaste- dijo la pelifucsia.

Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte; que estás pensando?- pregunto el peliazul al ver que su amiga estaba muy pensativa.

En nada Eli- dijo Daniela.

Daniela, nos conocemos hace años, dime que te pasa- insistió el Shane, Daniela solo decidió contarle.

Bueno, es que se me hace difícil creer que este aquí; digo las babosas, las armas y un montón de cosas, este es un nuevo mundo para mí- dijo Daniela.

Lo sé, para mí también me resulto extraño pero logre acostumbrarme; aunque no lo creas Bajoterra me parece más lindo que la superficie…claro sin ofender- dijo el Shane.

Si, aquí hay más flora; Eli porque viniste aquí- dijo Daniela, aunque ya sabía la razón quería oírlo de su propio amigo.

Bueno es difícil, mi padre desapareció en un duelo cuando yo tenía apenas 10 años, Burpy me mostro una carta que papa me había dejado en caso de que le pasara algo- dijo el Shane.

Pero si tenías 10 años, porque bajaste a los 15?- pregunto confundida Daniela.

Bueno, cuando mi papa me conto sobre Bajoterra; me sorprendí demasiado y quería bajar a conocer, pero mi papa me dijo que iba a bajar ahí cuando tuviera 15 años y sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas- dijo el peliazul.

Mmm, entonces llevas un año aquí- dijo la pelifucsia.

Si, y la verdad que el año que llevo aquí ha valido la pena, el mal no ha logrado expandirse por todo Bajoterra y además he hecho buenas amistades- dijo el Shane.

Así veo, pero luchar contra el mal; aun no entiendo- dijo la pelifucsia.

Bueno, el trabajo de un Shane aquí en Bajoterra es proteger que este mundo no sea descubierto por nadie en la superficie, ni que los de Bajoterra sepan que existe la superficie; además tenemos que encargarnos de luchar para que el mal que existe en Bajoterra no se extienda causando la destrucción del mismo- siguió explicando el peliazul- los 5 años que Bajoterra estuvo sin un Shane que proteja todas las cavernas, la maldad se ha expandido mucho y todo gracias a una sola persona- dijo el Shane.

Y como se llama esa persona?- pregunto.

Se llama Thadeus Blakk, más conocido como el Doctor Blakk- dijo el Shane con una voz diferente a la de él, le molestaba decir ese nombre; pero a Daniela en cambio ese nombre se le hacía conocido, no recordaba pero estaba segura que había oído ese nombre.

Y que hace?- pregunto Daniela.

Tu sí que haces preguntas, más que yo cuando llegue aquí- dijo riéndose el Shane- pero igual te responderé a todo- dijo el Shane.

Jaja, está bien; no hare tantas preguntas- dijo Daniela.

Muy bien, el Doctor Blakk es dueño de industrias Blakk, el creo el metrobabosa que es como un metro allá en la superficie; pero a Blakk no le vasto eso para ser feliz, él quiere tomar el control de todo Bajoterra y convertir a todas las babosas en babosas malvadas- explico el peliazul.

Babosas Malvadas?- dijo la pelifucsia.

La babosas malvadas, son las mismas babosas que tenemos aquí en Bajoterra, pero Blakk les agrega una sustancia llamada agua oscura que hace que mejoren y sean más fuertes, pero también cambian su forma y se vuelven malvadas- dijo el Shane- por eso mi trabajo como Shane es detener a Blakk de una vez por todas y evitar que siga haciendo babosas malvadas- concluyo el peliazul.

No puede ser, que hombre para más malo; ha de ser duro para ti- dijo la pelifucsia preocupada por su amigo.

Sí, es difícil; pero gracias a mis amigos el trabajo se me hace más fácil- dijo el peliazul sonriendo y viendo a sus amigos desde adentro jugando videojuegos.

Tienes grandes amigos, ellos te ayudan a combatir a Blakk- pregunto la chica.

Si, ellos y yo formamos la Banda Shane, combatimos contra el mal y evitamos que haya problemas aquí en Bajoterra, son unos buenos amigos; mi papa me decía que el trabajo de un Shane iba a ser difícil y que mi vida iba a ser solitaria, por suerte a mí no me paso eso- dijo feliz el Shane.

Qué bueno, creo que sería bueno quedarme aquí por un tiempo- dijo la chica- así los ayudare a luchar contra el mal.

Quieres quedarte aquí, no importa lo peligroso que sea?- pregunto el Shane muy sorprendido por la decisión que había tomado Daniela.

Si, además estas babosas son tan tiernas- dijo Daniela acariciando a Burpy, la babosa solo chillaba feliz.

Qué bueno, mañana te enseñare como usar una lanzadora y todo lo básico para luchar contra el mal- dijo el Shane- sabes Daniela, has cambiado mucho desde que me fui; estas más bonita- dijo Eli.

Gracias, supongo; decidí cambiar mi atuendo, me hizo poner más feliz- dijo Daniela.

Bueno, pero no pienses que digo que como te veías antes, eras horrible…sigues siendo bonita, pero con este atuendo aún más- dijo el Shane.

Gracias Eli, eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener- dijo Daniela abrazando a Eli.

Mientras adentro del refugio….

Kord, Trixie y Pronto estaban jugando videojuegos y como siempre la ganadora era Trixie, era una gran jugadora nadie pensó que una chica podría tener el puntaje más alto en los videojuegos.

Golpe Final, gane- dijo la pelirroja festejando su victoria.

Ahhh!, me cansa este juego siempre pierdo- dijo Kord levantándose del mueble pero apenas vio el control del juego tirado en el piso dijo- la última partida Trix, siii- suplico el troll.

Kord, ya gane y además estoy cansada, voy a ver a Daniela-dijo la pelirroja- por cierto, donde esta?- pregunto al no verla por ningún lado.

Creo que está afuera…Si, esta con Eli- dijo Kord.

Qué bien, entonces nos vemos- dijo la pelirroja.

Bueno, creo que yo me voy a dormir- dijo Kord.

No troll, no sin antes ganarme- dijo el topoide con el control de videojuegos en mano.

Pronto, sabes que siempre te gano; mejor después- dijo el troll.

Así que, tienes miedo de las superhipermega habilidades de juego de Pronto el Magnífico- dijo el orgulloso topoide.

Claroooo, está bien juguemos, pero igual te ganare- dijo el troll, de ahí se pusieron a jugar.

Mientras con Trixie….

Trixie estaba un poco nerviosa al ir a donde Daniela ya que estaba con Eli, y no quería dañar el hermoso encuentro que tuvieron, pero bueno ella quería dormir y saber eso de la noche de chicas, así que decidió ir a verla; pero al abrir la puerta del patio vio que Eli y Daniela se estaban abrazando.

Ehhh, Daniela- grito la pelirroja asustando a Eli y la chica.

Ah, que hay Trixie; ya voy allá- dijo Daniela levantándose.

Está bien, te espero en mi habitación- dijo la pelirroja, luego subió directamente a su habitación.

Bueno, creo que ya van a tener su "noche de chicas"- dijo Eli.

Jaja, sí que descanses- dijo Daniela dándole un beso en la mejilla al peliazul.

Tú también- dicho esto Daniela se fue.

Ya en la habitación….

Muy bien, creo que esta pijama me queda bien, o no Bluster- dijo la pelirroja a su babosa tornado, el cual chillo afirmando- gracias- dijo la pelirroja acariciándole la cabeza.

Puedo pasar?- pregunto Daniela.

Claro, disculpa el desorden es que jamás tenemos visitas y mis babosas terminan desordenando todo- dijo la pelirroja.

No te preocupes, se nota que estas pequeñas son demasiado traviesas- dijo la pelifucsia, las babosas solo hicieron una cara de "quien yo".

Bueno, parece que no tienes ropa; quieres que te preste?- dijo Trixie.

Claro- dicho esto Trixie le dio un short negro con una blusa morada.

Luego de unos minutos Daniela salió del baño con la pijama puesta, Trixie le había hecho una pequeña cama en el piso con una sábana que tenía y le agrego una pequeña almohada.

Muy bien, me quedo con las justas tu pijama Trixie- dijo Daniela sentándose en la cama de la pelirroja- y bien cuéntame- dijo.

Contarte que?- pregunto Trixie.

No lo sé, sobre tu vida; que te gusta o quien te gusta- dijo Daniela mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa y picara a la vez.

Bueno, de mí no hay mucho que contar; la verdad es que desde mi niñez he querido ser lanzadora, mi mama me decía que si me esforzaba podía llegar a ayudar a un Shane- explico Trixie.

Y lo lograste, que tal te parece combatir con Eli- dijo Daniela.

La verdad es que jamás creí que iba a luchar contra el mal, antes de que llegara Eli yo trataba de mantener un poco de paz aquí, pero no sirvió mucho; cuando conocí a Eli lo primero que le pregunte fue si era un Shane, porque en el torneo se había inscrito un Shane- siguió la pelirroja.

Mmm, sigue- dijo Daniela.

Bueno, cuando me dijo que si era un Shane me sorprendí, no porque iba a ser el siguiente protector de Bajoterra, sino que lo había salvado antes de que una demoledora lo golpeara- dijo Trixie riendo.

Enserio, creí que Eli podía defenderse solo- dijo la pelifucsia.

La verdad es que cuando Eli llego, era todo un novato; pero con el tiempo fue aprendiendo convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores lanzadores de Bajoterra y un gran guardián- dijo Trixie- y bueno, cuéntame algo; desde hace cuánto conoces a Eli?- pregunto.

Bueno, lo conozco desde que tenía 7 años, él es una gran persona era el único que me dejo sentarme en su banca- dijo Daniela recordando su pasado en la escuela.

A que te refieres, que no tenías amigos en tu escuela?- pregunto asustada la pelirroja.

Bueno, yo era nueva y no conocía a nadie, cuando me presente todos mis compañeros se burlaron de mí, excepto Eli; pedía asiento y nadie me daba, cuando llegue al puesto de Eli creí que tampoco me iba a dar y me puse a llorar, pero me lo dio- continuo Daniela- desde ese día, Eli y yo nos hicimos amigos; siempre me defendía de los niños que me querían robar el dinero; luego crecimos y fuimos al colegio, decidimos ir al mismo colegio ya que mis padres se llevaban muy bien con los de él, y cuando me dijo que se iba a mudar mi corazón quedo destrozado, mi mejor amigo se iba, la única persona que me entendía y me apoyaba- dijo Daniela.

Pero tenías otros amigos- dijo la pelirroja.

Si, conseguí varios amigos, pero todos no eran como Eli, pero igual los quería- dijo Daniela.

Mmm, que conmovedor; te gustan los videos- dijo la pelirroja.

Si, que clase?- pregunto.

Bueno clase no tienen, pero son los que he grabado desde que conozco a los chicos, aquí están nuestras aventuras y todo los buenos momentos que hemos pasado- dijo la pelirroja sacando su cámara.

Enserio, quiero verlos- dijo Daniela, Trixie solo encendió su cámara proyectando los videos.

Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo los videos, cada video era más chistoso que el anterior; y así se quedaron hasta tarde, pero el sueño les gano y las dos se quedaron dormidas.

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk….

Doctor Blakk, como van las reparaciones?- pregunto Twist.

Han avanzado, muy pronto lograremos tener todo el control de Bajoterra y destruiré a Eli Shane de una vez por todas- dijo Blakk sonriendo maliciosamente.

Mmm, pero sus amigos no lo van a permitir- dijo Twist.

Yo sé cómo destruir al Shane sin tocarlo con una sola babosa- dijo Blakk.

Cómo?- pregunto Twist.

Por la chica, es la debilidad del Shane; me he dado cuenta en varios duelos- dijo Blakk.

Jaja, Eli va a sufrir demasiado- con esto Twist se fue dejando a Blakk solo.

El Doctor Blakk de repente tuvo como una corazonada, sentía que alguien estaba en Bajoterra y no era exactamente de allí; no sabía quién podía ser pero iba a descubrirlo.

Continuara….

Bueno, sé que este capítulo fue de puro dialogo y cosas simples y Bla bla bla; pero los otros van a estar súper chéveres, espero que les haya gustado (aunque lo dudo), y por ultimo como siempre digo espero sus reviews. Besos Dark.


	4. Chapter 4

El Chantaje

Bueno y aquí el siguiente capítulo (sí que hablo :p)

Chapter 4: La pesadilla

Toda la Banda de Shane seguía durmiendo, menos una pelirroja que se movía; estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

_Que sucede?- pregunto Trixie al ver que estaba encerrada en un tubo rojo._

_Nada Trixie, solo digamos que… tu querido amigo está muy feliz- dijo una voz maligna que se acercaba caminando hacia donde estaba la pelirroja._

_Doctor Blakk, y ahora que quiere- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose firme._

_Nada, solo te quiero presentar a alguien- dijo Blakk._

_A quién?- pregunto confundida._

_Oh, ya lo veras; Daniela- dijo Blakk._

_De ahí la pelifucsia entro asustando a Trixie ya que no sabia que trabajaba para él._

_Sorprendida- dijo Daniela con una sonrisa malvada._

_Daniela, cómo pudiste; eras mi amiga y la de Eli, porque te uniste a Blakk?- dijo Trixie totalmente sorprendida al ver a Daniela._

_Hay Trix, como no te das cuenta- dijo la pelifucsia._

_Darme cuenta de que?- pregunto aun confundida la pelirroja._

_Cuando llegue, me di cuenta de que te gustaba Eli; y bueno, no quería que Eli se quede contigo así que Blakk me ayudo a hacer que Eli se quede conmigo- dijo la pelifucsia._

_Eli, está contigo; pero cómo y por qué?- dijo sorprendida Trixie._

_Fácil, decepcionándolo- dijo Daniela._

_Pero como, Eli no puede estar decepcionado, solo de ti lo estará- dijo la pelirroja._

_Bueno, yo no diría lo mismo- dijo Blakk._

_Como dices?- pregunto._

_Bueno, digamos que engañamos a Eli y él se decepciono de verte- dijo Daniela sonriendo._

_Luego apareció una pantalla en la cual mostraba un video._

_La Banda Shane estaba en un duelo contra Blakk, era difícil para la Banda detenerlo, pero desde que Daniela había llegado las cosas habían cambiado._

_Eli, cuidado!- grito Daniela al ver que una carnero malvada se dirigía donde el Shane._

_Gracias Daniela- dijo Eli- Trix, cuidado con las malvadas; son demasiado fuertes- grito el Shane._

_Está bien, Eli- Trixie iba a cargar a su babosa tornado, pero sintió que alguien la agarro y la hizo dormir._

_Con Trixie…._

_Con razón que no recuerdo esa parte- dijo Trixie._

_Bueno, pues ahora mira como Eli se decepciono de ti- dijo Daniela._

_De nuevo en el video…._

_Estamos a punto de lograrlo, tengan…Ahhh!- grito el Shane al sentir que una babosa doble malvada lo enredo haciéndole caer- Trixie?- pregunto sorprendido el peliazul al ver que su amiga le había disparado._

_Eso te dolió Shane, pues espera tu muerte- dijo "Trixie" (quien era Twist)._

_Eli estaba totalmente devastado, sentía como si su corazón iba a explotar; al principio no creyó que era Trixie, pero la forma con la que lanzaba las babosas le hizo dar cuenta que era ella._

_Perdóname Trix- dicho esto Eli le disparo a Burpy._

_Retirada- dijo Blakk._

_Luego todos los hombres de Blakk se fueron y dejaron a la Banda con un gran desastre, Eli no se atrevió a decir nada, solo veía a Trixie y Blakk que seguían ahí._

_Sorprendido Eli Shane, ahora tu novia esta de mi lado- dijo Blakk._

_Trixie por que lo hiciste?- pregunto el Shane._

_Digamos que, tú no dejas en paz a nadie y bueno, apoyo en que Blakk tome el control de Bajoterra- dijo "Trixie"._

_Cómo pudiste Trixie, eras una persona muy especial para mí- dijo Eli._

_Pues como ves Eli, tu novia prefiere el lado ganador- dijo Blakk._

_En ese caso, desde ahora seremos enemigos- dijo Eli mirando a "Trixie"; esta solo le dio una sonrisa malvada._

_Hace tiempo que lo somos Shane- dicho esto "Trixie" y Blakk se fueron._

_Eli, amigo estas bien?- pregunto Kord._

_Eli! qué bueno verte- dijo el topoide feliz._

_Eli, donde esta Trixie- pregunto Daniela._

_Ella…se unió a Blakk- dijo Eli tratando de evitar las lágrimas._

_Que!- dijeron los tres al unísono._

_Si como lo oyeron….Trixie se unió a Blakk, nuestra amistad se acabó- dijo Eli._

_Lo siento Eli, no queríamos que pasara eso- dijo Daniela._

_No importa, ahora lo importante es destruir a Blakk de una vez por todas- dijo Eli poniéndose fuerte- ahora si me permiten, quiero estar solo- dicho esto el Shane se fue._

_Con Trixie…._

_No Eli, esa no soy yo; es Twist- dijo la pelirroja llorando._

_Qué pena, él pensó que eras tú- dijo Daniela._

_Cómo pudiste Daniela, eras mi mejor amiga- dijo la pelirroja._

_Bueno si no te hubieses entrometido en mi relación con Eli, las cosas hubiesen sido diferente- dijo Daniela, de ahí siguió el video._

_De nuevo con el video…_

_Eli estaba totalmente triste y la vez decepcionado, quería estar solo; normalmente cuando se sentía mal Trixie lo acompañaba, pero ella se había cambiado de equipo._

_Eli, puedo sentarme?- dijo Daniela llegando._

_Claro, lo siento por lo de enantes- dijo Eli._

_No importa, es muy duro para mí también que Trixie se haya unido a Blakk- dijo Daniela._

_Aun no entiendo, no logro encajar las cosas, jamás creí que Trixie sería capaz de unirse a Blakk- dijo el Shane._

_Bueno, tal vez ella lo tenía oculto y todo lo bueno que te decía era pura mentira- dijo Daniela abrazando a su amigo- sabes que Kord y Pronto estarán apoyándote, y sobre todo…yo- dijo Daniela._

_Gracias Daniela- dijo el Shane._

_Daniela estaba a punto de irse, quería que su amigo estuviera un rato solo pensando las cosas, pero luego sintió que alguien la jalo del brazo y le dio una vuelta entera._

_Eli, que haces- dijo Daniela al ver que Eli estaba al frente de ella._

_Yo te amo Daniela- dicho esto Eli la beso en los labios._

_Eli, yo también te amo- dicho esto Daniela lo beso y el video se apagó._

_Con Trixie…._

_Eli nooo!, ella trabaja para Blakk, no yo- decía la pelirroja llorando al ver que su amado beso a Daniela._

_Muajaja, que te pareció la sorpresa Beatrice- dijo Blakk._

_Blakk, por favor no me hagas esto; Daniela para- suplicaba la pelirroja._

_Jaja, jamás; así me sentía yo cuando estabas con Eli y ahora me estoy vengando- dijo Daniela, luego Blakk apretó un botón._

_Hasta nunca Trixie- dijo la pelifucsia, luego el tubo donde estaba Trixie cayó hacia un rio de lava._

_Nooo!- grito Trixie y todo se empezó a volver negro._

Nooo!, Eli!- grito asustada Trixie.

El resto de la Banda los cuales se habían despertado, oyeron el grito y subieron rápidamente al cuarto de la pelirroja.

Trix, que paso?- pregunto Eli muy preocupado al ver que Trixie estaba llorando, esta solo lo abrazo.

Eli, dime que no estás enojado conmigo- dijo la pelirroja abrazando.

Enojado, por que debería estarlo?- pregunto confundido el Shane. Trixie le iba a contar el sueño, pero cuando vio a Daniela sintió que algo estaba mal, así que decidió no contar.

Por nada, tuve una pesadilla muy fea- dijo Trixie.

Tranquila Trix…estoy aquí, cuéntame de que se trataba- dijo el Shane.

No…recuerdo- dijo la pelirroja mintiendo ya que cuando vio a Daniela, sintió algo raro; al parecer ese sueño trataba de avisarle algo.

Está bien, mejor vamos a desayunar- dijo el peliazul.

Bueno, ya bajo- dicho esto Trixie se fue al baño.

Todo está bien Eli- pregunto Kord llegando al cuarto de Trixie.

Si, Trix tuvo una pesadilla nada mas- dijo Eli.

Mmm, mejor que no fue nada peor- dijo Kord aliviado- los espero abajo, vienes Daniela- dijo Kord, Daniela solo asintió bajando con él.

Varios minutos después….

Trixie ya había salido del baño, se había dado un baño y se volvió a maquillar, pero al salir se asustó al ver al Shane esperándola.

Eli!- grito la pelirroja- creí que ya habías bajado.

Nop, decidí esperarte- dijo el Shane- vamos- dicho esto Eli la tomo de la mano.

En la guarida de Blakk….

Muy bien, al parecer todas las súper ametralladoras están funcionando correctamente- dijo el Doctor Blakk.

Señor, para que me llamo?- pregunto Twist.

Twist necesito que hagas una pequeña misión- dijo Blakk seriamente.

Qué clase de misión?- pregunto Twist confundido.

Bueno, según varios rumores oí que en la Banda Shane hay un nuevo integrante, necesito saber quién es- dijo Blakk.

Está bien, pero como lo hago- dijo Twist.

Fácil, los espiaras- dijo Blakk.

A Blakk se le hacía muy raro que la Banda de Shane tuviera un nuevo integrante, luego de la traición de Twist; estaba casi seguro que alguien muy conocido estaba ahí.

Con la Banda….

Eli y Trixie ya habían bajado a desayunar. El Shane ayudo a sentarse a la pelirroja, esta solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

Trixie, que te paso?- pregunto una preocupada Daniela.

Emm…nada Daniela, solo tuve una pesadilla- dijo Trixie mirando su desayuno, el cual no era nada delicioso.

Muy bien Trix, espero que te guste mi famoso desayuno topoide- dijo Pronto sirviendo su "rica" comida.

Ehhh, Pronto no creo que debamos darle eso a Trixie, mejor le hago algo más…comestible- dijo el Shane.

Gracias Eli…no te preocupes Daniela estoy bien- dijo la pelirroja viendo a Daniela.

A Daniela le pareció extraño como la trataba la pelirroja; pero eso no le importaba. Ella estaba sintiendo algo raro en su cuerpo, le molestaba ver a Trixie e Eli juntos…estaba segura, a ella le gustaba Eli Shane, pero no quería que su amigo se decepcione de ella así que decidió seguir normal.

Luego de varios minutos de espera, Eli había terminado de cocinar el desayuno especial para Trixie. Consistía en jugo y tostadas; con varias frutas y la típica comida casera.

Gracias Eli- dijo la pelirroja dándole un abrazo al Shane el cual se sonrojo.

Bueno chicos, que tal si vamos a entrenar- dijo Kord un poco incómodo ya que Trixie abrazo por mucho tiempo al peliazul.

Mmm, tienes razón Kord. Así Pronto le mostrara a Daniela el porque es un gran lanzador, el mejor de toda la Banda de Shane y de todo Bajoterra- presumió el topoide.

Kord…enserio es el mejor lanzador de todo Bajoterra- pregunto Daniela.

Oh claro que si mi querida Dani, todos saben que Pronto es el mejor- dijo el topoide.

En realidad, es el peor- dijo Kord riéndose, la pelifucsia hizo lo mismo.

Mmm, si vayamos a practicar y cierto…Daniela te tengo que enseñar a usar las lanzadoras- dijo Eli.

Jaja, lo había olvidado…te espero en el patio- dijo Daniela saliendo.

Trixie se sentía totalmente rara, al parecer esa no fue una simple pesadilla. Sentía como si era una advertencia de que algo podía pasar tarde o temprano y no traería buenas consecuencias. Seguía pensando hasta que el peliazul la hizo entrar en la realidad de nuevo.

Trix, que te pasa has estado distraída desde que te levantaste- pregunto confundido el peliazul al ver que Trixie estaba rara.

Nada Eli, solo esa pesadilla- dijo la pelirroja- Eli, tengo que hablar contigo.

Claro que pasa?- pregunto.

Bueno es sobre Daniela y mi pesadilla, podemos hablar en la sala- dijo la pelirroja viendo a Daniela.

Bueno, vamos- dijo el peliazul tomando la mano a Trixie la cual se sonrojo.

Mientras en el patio….

Daniela estaba viendo todo el patio, estaba esperando hasta que Eli llegara; luego de unos minutos, Kord y Pronto salieron.

Hey Dani, que haces aquí sola?- dijo el troll.

Mmm, nada…estoy esperando a Eli- dijo la chica- me va a enseñar varias técnicas.

Pero porque esperas a Eli, el Gran Pronto te va a enseñar varias técnicas- dijo el topoide.

Jaja, está bien Pronto…no me voy a rehusar a tus "maravillosos" lanzamientos- dijo Daniela haciendo comillas en el aire.

Mientras con Eli y Trixie….

Y bien, ya llegamos; que me ibas a decir?- dijo el peliazul.

Bueno, Eli no te lo tomes a mal; pero es algo sobre Daniela- dijo Trixie.

A Trixie se le hacía difícil hablarle a su amigo sobre su pesadilla, ya que Daniela estaba involucrada; tal vez al Shane solo le iba a dar chiste, pero Trixie estaba segura que esa no fue una pesadilla normal, no como las que había tenido en tiempos pasados. Luego de unos minutos Trixie empezó a hablar.

Continuara…..

Tada, les dije que iba a estar chévere; claro que aún se vienen más chéveres y mucho suspenso (soy malvada jijijji). Espero sus reviews y gracias por los que han puesto.

Besos Dark


	5. Chapter 5

El Chantaje

Bueno, y aquí va mi querida y adorada parte jaja….me tome venganza por swwaggii, no quería actualizar. Lean.

Chapter 5: Aprendiendo

Bueno Eli, la pesadilla que tuve ayer se trataba de Daniela; pero no me pareció una simple pesadilla- dijo la pelirroja.

Entonces qué?- pregunto confundido el peliazul.

No lo sé, tengo que descubrir por qué- dijo Trixie.

Bueno y que tal si empezamos de una sola, cuéntame- dijo el Shane tomando el hombro de la pelirroja.

Está bien…soñé que estaba encerrada en un contenedor en la guarida de Blakk; luego Blakk me dijo que tenía un nuevo recluta y me lo presento- dijo Trixie.

Y quién era?- pregunto Eli.

Era Daniela- dijo Trixie en voz baja, pero aun así Eli logro entenderla- me dijo que yo jamás debía estar con…digo con la banda- mintió la pelirroja al ver que si no el Shane podía descubrir sus sentimientos hacia él.

Daniela…trabajar para Blakk, Trix no es por nada pero tu pesadilla está mal jaja- rio el Shane, la pelirroja solo lo miro seria.

Eli, es enserio; ese sueño fue por algo y tengo que saber porque- dijo Trixie.

Hay Trix, me has hecho reír; mejor vamos al patio, le dijo a Daniela que le iba a mostrar como lanzar babosas- dijo el Shane saliendo directamente al patio.

* * *

En el patio….

Jaja, parece que Pronto te gano apestoso Troll de las cavernas- dijo un victorioso Pronto al ver que le había ganado a Kord jugando con cartas.

Fue pura suerte Pronto, además no fue un duelo porque si no ya te hubiese ganado- dijo Kord.

Tú no sabes las habilidades que tiene Pronto como lanzador- dijo el topoide presumiendo su "magnifica" forma de lanzar babosas.

Jaja, Claroooo Pronto. Y yo soy Max Jackson- dijo Kord revirando los ojos.

Bueno chicos, dejen de pelear. Los dos han de ser grandes lanzadores- dijo Daniela.

Oh claro, no dudes en eso Dani- dijo el topoide abrazando y señalando hacia ningún lado en especial a la pelifucsia.

Cierto y donde esta…- Daniela no termino de decir la oración porque su amigo había llegado.

* * *

Aquí estoy, lista para entrenar- dijo el Shane llegando directamente hacia Daniela.

Jaja claro, esto no será como la clase de matemática- dijo Daniela un poco nerviosa.

Jaja, no te preocupes; aquí no hay nada de escuela con estudios- dijo riéndose el Shane.

Matemáticas, Pronto está confundido- dijo el topoide.

Bueno, alguien me quiere explicar que son esas tal matemática- dijo Kord.

Jaja, bueno las matemáticas son donde hay puros números y tienes que hacer distintas y largas operaciones para sacar un numero en especial- dijo el Shane haciendo entender de la mejor manera posible.

Mmm, no entiendo pero suena aburrido- dijo el troll.

Y lo es- dijo la pelifucsia- en el colegio siempre nos aburríamos con eso y en especial Eli, siempre se dormía- dijo Daniela recordando esos viejos tiempo, el Shane solo se sonrojo avergonzado- aún recuerdo eso.

_FLASHBACK_

_Era un típico día normal en el colegio, todos estaban aburridos porque bueno…era el colegio y no digamos que sea lo más hermoso. Era la hora justo de la peor clase de todo el universo y de todo el mundo y el infinito y más allá; las clase de matemáticas._

_Daniela estaba como siempre atendiendo a su profesor, aunque las matemáticas le aburrieran ella necesitaba tener buenas calificaciones; al parecer todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que decía el profesor, menos un peliazul que estaba totalmente dormido en su banca. Daniela al percatarse de esto, trato de levantarlo para que no se metiera en problemas._

_Eli, despierta el profesor te va a castigar- dijo Daniela pero fue en vano._

_Ahhh...Daniela deja dormir, que no ves que estoy tratando de concentrarme- dijo el Shane aun con los ojos cerrados._

_Pero Eli el profesor te va…-Daniela no termino de decir la oración porque fue interrumpida por el peliazul._

_El profesor que…no importa ahora si me permites-dijo el Shane._

_Ash, Eli es enserio- dijo Daniela._

_Si si como sea- dijo el Shane._

_Como sea que joven Eli- dijo el profesor sobresaltando al peliazul._

_Ahhh, eh profesor…como esta parece que está muy enojado como de costumbre- dijo el Shane un poco nervioso y asustado._

_Gracias, pero ese no es el punto; repita lo que le estaba diciendo a la clase- dijo el maestro mirando a Eli._

_Ehhh… que a su esposa se la ve bonita cuando está enfadada y en bikini- dijo el Shane recordando a la esposa del profesor, los demás alumnos empezaron a reír._

_Elliot Shane, a la oficina del director- grito el profesor muy pero muy enojado- y ustedes grupo de mocosos, cállense y a trabajar- grito con iras._

_Luego de esto Daniela se quedó mirando a Eli con una mirada demasiado seria._

_Te lo dije- dijo Daniela._

_Lo siento- dijo el Shane arrepintiéndose y saliendo._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Jajaja, Eli que estás loco hermano- dijo Kord matándose de la risa.

Bueno, es que no había dormido la noche anterior- dijo el Shane avergonzado y la vez sonrojado- además eso fue pasado.

Jaja, está bien; que tal si practicamos- dijo Daniela más calmada.

Está bien, primero que todo necesitaras una lanzadora; te prestare la mía- dijo el Shane dándole su lanzadora.

Gracias y ahora qué hago?- pregunto.

Coges una babosa, pongamos a Burpy- dijo el Shane viendo a su babosa la cual dio un pequeño chillido y salto hacia el tubo- ahora dispara.

Qué pasa si se cae- dijo preocupada la pelifucsia.

No lo hará- dicho esto Eli agarro las manos de Daniela y apretó el gatillo junto con ella, Burpy salió disparado y al alcanzar la velocidad requerida se transformó. Daniela solo vio sorprendida.

Wow, que hermoso eso hacen las babosas- dijo Daniela aun con la boca abierta.

Si, por eso son buenas en lo duelos- dijo Eli.

* * *

Trix que pasa- pregunto Kord al ver que Trixie estaba un poco enojada en la puerta del patio.

Nada Kord solo es Eli y Daniela- dijo Trixie sin pensar en lo que dijo.

Mmm…celos?- dijo el troll con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Que…claro que no Kord solo que…aun no me acostumbro- dijo Trixie al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Claaaaarooooo- dijo el troll.

* * *

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que Daniela llego a Bajoterra, al parecer se había vuelto una gran lanzadora, no como Eli pero si era buena; y a su vez se unió también a la Banda de Shane estaba decidida a combatir al mal pase lo que pase y porque quería estar cerca de Eli.

Mientras con Blakk….

Doctor Blakk- dijo un rubio entrando a la oficina de Blakk.

Que paso Twist, averiguaste algo- dijo el Doctor Blakk sentado en su silla de espaldas.

Si, está confirmado la Banda de Shane tiene una nueva integrante, al parecer se llama Daniela- dijo el rubio restándole importancia.

Daniela, sabes su apellido?- pregunto dudoso el Doctor Blakk.

No. Señor para que quiere saber todo esto?- pregunto el rubio confundido.

Para así saber las habilidades de esa chica y tratar de destruirla al igual que al Shane y a sus amigos- mintió Blakk.

Está bien señor, iré a practicar con Loki- dijo Twist.

Está bien, pero después tengo que hablar contigo; le haremos una visita a la nueva integrante y a su banda- dijo Blakk, dicho esto Twist se fue.

A Blakk le estaba pasando algo, algo nada normal; sabía que esa chica se le hacía conocida y su nombre; más le intrigaba sabía que ese nombre existía en algún lugar de su mente y era muy importante.

Sera ella- se preguntó para sí mismo.

* * *

Mientras con la Banda de Shane….

Muy bien Dani, ahora que ya tienes varios días aquí creo que estas lista para esto- dijo Eli tapándole los ojos a Daniela.

Que es, dime Eli- dijo Daniela quejándose como una niña de 5 años.

Espera, es una sorpresa- dicho esto Eli abrió la puerta del garaje y de pronto….

SORPRESA!- gritaron la Banda de Shane al unísono.

Pero qué es eso- pregunto sorprendida Daniela.

Esa es tu nueva Meca Bestia- dijo Eli.

Es toda tuya Daniela, y totalmente mejorada- dijo Kord.

Sí, pero todas las mejoras fueron idea de Pronto- dijo el topoide alabándose a sí mismo, los demás solo reviraron los ojos.

Espero que te guste Daniela, considerando el tiempo que has estado aquí; creo que te lo mereces más algo mas- dijo la pelirroja.

Y que es ese algo más?- pregunto Daniela confundida pero con una mirada extraña.

Esto, tu propia lanzadora- dijo Eli entregándole a Daniela lo que sería su primera y nueva lanzadora.

Aww gracias Eli- dicho esto Daniela le dio un beso a Eli en la mejilla pero fue a propósito.

Trixie al ver esto se enojó mucho, vio la cara de Daniela cuando lo beso y sabía que lo hizo con intención. Por los días que habían pasado, Daniela había descubierto que a Eli le gustaba a Trixie y viceversa, pero no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiera en su camino, ni siquiera Trixie.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ya había pasado 1 semana y media desde que Daniela estaba en Bajoterra, las cosas no estaban nada mal, menos para una pelirroja._

_Muy bien Bluster, parece que Daniela no entiende la parte de ayudar a limpiar- dijo una enojada Trixie al ver que Daniela no estaba ayudando con la limpieza del refugio, se la pasaba solo con Eli- bueno tendré que hablar con ella- dicho esto la pelirroja camino directamente hacia la pelirroja._

_Mientas con Daniela…._

_Eli, recuerda que los espacios pequeños también se limpian, no ha de ser como tu habitación- dijo Daniela._

_Jaja, no te preocupes mi habitación no es tan desordenada ni polvoriento…eso creo- dijo el Shane dudoso y viendo a su babosa infierno._

_Daniela!- grito Trixie caminando hacia ella._

_Hey Trix, que tal va la limpieza- dijo Eli un poco nervioso; aunque no sabía la razón._

_Más o menos, Eli necesito hablar con Dani… a solas- dijo Trixie, el Shane solo hizo caso al pedido._

_Muy bien Trixie, que quieres hablar- dijo Daniela como si no le importara._

_Bueno, creí que ya que estas aquí en el refugio; deberías ayudar con la limpieza- dijo Trixie cruzada de brazos._

_Pero claro que ayudo- dijo Daniela en forma muy "obvia" según ella._

_Claro, Daniela solo te quedas conversando con Eli a cada rato; que te cuesta dejarlo en paz y trabajar un poco- dijo Trixie enfadada._

_Hay Trixie, solo hay una razón por la cual no lo hago- dijo Daniela totalmente diferente, al parecer sus celos le estaban haciendo mucho daño._

_Y cuál es?- pregunto incrédula la pelirroja._

_La razón es que quiero que estés alejada de mi Eli, entendiste- Daniela había cambiado totalmente, ya no era la típica chica buena y sensible que solía ser antes._

_De que hablas?- pregunto una confundida y sorprendida Trixie._

_Hay no te hagas, sé que te gusta Eli y por eso no dejare que te le acerques- dijo Daniela._

_A mi gustarme, ja claro que no, estás loca- dijo Trixie fingiendo._

_Loca estarás tú, es obvio que te gusta Eli; y solo te advierto que si te le acercas, soy capaz de todo- amenazo Daniela haciendo sorprender a la pelirroja._

_Eli se enterara- dijo la pelirroja._

_Tú le dices algo y yo le diré todo lo que se de ti- dijo Daniela._

_Que de mí?- pregunto._

_Todo lo que he leído en tu diario y muchas cosas que Eli no sabe- dijo la pelifucsia._

_Por qué cogiste mi diario?- se quejó Trixie._

_Porque necesitaba saber mucho de ti- dijo Daniela._

_Ya verás- dijo Trixie preparándose para "atacar"._

_Elii!- grito Daniela._

_Que paso….Trixie que haces- se sorprendió Eli al ver que Trixie estaba a punto de golpearle._

_Eli, Trixie me quería pegar…dijo que no servía en esta casa y que debía irme- dijo Daniela llorando (entre comillas es que me da pereza retroceder)._

_Qué pero yo no- dijo Trixie pero al ver la amenaza que le volvió a hacer la pelifucsia tuvo que resistirse._

_Trixie, creí que te llevabas bien con Daniela- dijo Eli._

_Eso no importa Eli, ahora si me permites voy a seguir limpiando- dijo Trixie yéndose a otro lado._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Emm chicos, creo que mejor vamos a pasear un rato- dijo el troll al ver que Trixie estaba llena de iras.

Si y así Pronto les mostrara que es el más rápido de todos- dijo el topoide.

Está bien, tú que dices Daniela- dijo Eli.

Claro vamos- dijo la pelifucsia subiendo a su nueva meca.

Vienes Trixie- dijo Eli sonriendo, al parecer nunca se enojó con ella por lo que había pasado.

Buen que más queda- dicho esto todos salieron del refugio.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y pasaron y al parecer habían recorrido varias cavernas y centros comerciales de Bajoterra, ya estaban de regreso a casa cuando.

Mmm parece que hay otra más en el equipo- dijo Blakk llegando con Twist y sus demás secuaces.

Blakk, ahora que quieres- dijo el Shane enojado.

Nada, solo le quiero decir a tu amiguita que no sabe qué consecuencias sufrirá al unirse contigo- dijo Blakk maliciosamente, pero cuando vio a la chica estaba totalmente confundido; la recordaba no sabía de dónde pero estaba seguro de que la conocía.

Ese es Blakk?- pregunto Daniela.

Si, solo mantente alejada de el- dijo Eli, luego de esto empezó un duelo- chicos, hay muchas malvadas cuídense y no se alteren- dijo el Shane, pero para cierto topoide fue tarde ya que salió corriendo como cobarde en su meca.

Por alguna razón del destino, Daniela pudo ver a Blakk luchando con el Shane y a la vez a un rubio de la misma edad de Eli que al parecer era su rival; pero eso no le importó, estaba concentrada en ese hombre blanco pero blanco y de ojos verdes.

Daniela cuidado!- grito Kord al ver que una carnero malvada se dirigía hacia Daniela, la pelifucsia solo se movió y cuando subió su cabeza se dio cuenta que estaba frente al Doctor Blakk.

Blakk también la vio y al verla el logro recordar quien era; no lo podía creer ella estaba al frente suyo y luchando contra él, pero lo pensó un momento y decidió no atacarla. Lo mismo pasó con Daniela, los dos se quedaron mirando hasta que Blakk hablo.

Daniela…eres tu- dijo Blakk sorprendido al verla. Daniela solo dijo.

Continuara….

* * *

Chan Chan Chan, que será Daniela para Blakk, o que le dirá; hasta yo no sé (bueno solo una parte), espero que les haya gustado y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Bueno este capítulo lo pensaba subir mañana, pero en vista de que nadie ha publicado nada a excepción de Crixar, decidí subirlo para entretenerlos y más por ella para que se entretuviera un poco.

Besos

Dark


End file.
